A Butterfly's Presence
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: Such innocence can be dwelled in a youngster's mind. So what's going on in the little boy's life? Well, let’s just take a peek at a certain young Shino Aburame's thoughts. That’s right, you heard me...Shino Aburame, the mysterious teen reminiscing. R&R!


**So I was bored and had a writer's block. Yes, writer's block that I couldn't continue my other fics. Anyway, hope you'll love this. I've always wanted to know the past of one of my favorite Naruto characters.**

**Have fun and review once you finished reading! **

* * *

He raised his left eyebrow at the man that stood in front of him. 

The man just smirked as he had just finished dressing up his son.

"..." such words can never get out of the curious young boy's mouth. He was silent but still his heart was awe-inspiring.

"You'll get use to it, son." the man said as the boy nodded politely.

He hopes he could get use to it, all right. His father added some clan's items over his usual outfit by wearing a high-collared vest and dark glasses.

The boy just sighed hopelessly and looked up to his father.

The father smirked yet again and ruffled the child's hair. "Well, you can go out to the backyard now. I heard rare butterflies come out at this season" his father bends to whisper this to his son's ear.

The son was now in joy and nodded to his father quickly before running happily outside to the backyard.

His father shifted himself to stand in front of the window to get a perfect clear view of his son's whereabouts.

And the view gave way for this man to see lovely colorful butterflies flying around the backyard and pollinating the flowers that had just bloomed this morning in the garden.

There sat his son innocently, looking at the butterflies that surrounded him. His mouth opened with fascination as he pulled out his hand.

A butterfly landed on his hand as the son giggled. He looked around. Left, right, up and down to find no one there to witness him.

"You know..." the son stated as the father was shocked. Not once has he heard his son talk at all. The father calmed himself and stood still to listen onto the conversation of his son and the butterfly.

"... I actually don't talk much." he admitted to the butterfly. "Coz I might end up giving out all my emotions and stuff" he said as he giggled again when the butterfly ended up on his nose.

"Hey, I'm seeing two of you!" he laughed when his eyes crossed just to see the butterfly that was at the tip of his nose.

He laughed again and lay down on the grass as the butterfly flew and landed on his chest.

His father found a priceless memory which was a scene of his son showing his lovely laughter.

He placed his hand on his forehead as he knew that he has a lot of things to know about his son.

_Hiding secrets from me? Such a child I have..._he thought as his head shot up to continue looking at his son.

"I mean, people have emotions! Even bugs! Right?" he said to the swarm of destruction bugs that were inside him. The bugs just buzzed their reply as their host just didn't mind.

"Oh well. I don't like showing my emotions to anyone. That's why I don't talk at all..." the boy said further to the point and then sat up properly as his knees were now against his chest.

"I like talking to you" he said cheerfully at the butterfly that landed on his left knee.

"Hey, that tickles!" he laughed softly as the butterfly was crawling in circles around on his knee.

"Anyway, I don't like to show it since people might think I'm weak" he said as it was obvious that sadness had fallen in his voice.

The father gazed carefully at this situation as he frowned simply about this. He knew why...

Flashback

_"Don't you dare touch them!" he started to recall this sentence that he said at the day when his son was born._

_"Choose wisely, Aburame. You know that your destruction bugs will not afflict damage on me" the enemy snorted then smiled evilly. There was a forced chakra shield that surrounded him and his victims which made the man give up his attacks onto the opponent._

_Both of his hands were holding a sharp kunai. The kunai on his left hand were starting to pierce the wife's neck while the kunai on his right hand was starting to sting the newborn's forehead._

_The wife was weak and was breathing faintly._

_"Shibi...take him...and leave me" she begged her soon to be famous last words to her husband._

_"Pick and don' get smart by taking them both" the enemy laughed evilly to himself as you can see sweats dropping away from the father's forehead._

End of flashback

He flinched back in reality and didn't want to go on further about that dreadful memory.

He didn't know what to do those days. He chose his son to live since his wife decided this as the enemy had quietly yet painfully slit the throat of the newborn's mother.

After watching that horrible scene, anger had built up within the father's soul as the bugs were buzzing loudly.

This took away the attention of the enemy wherein at the same time made the enemy drop his guard.

This was a perfect time for Shibi to avenge his wife's death as he commanded his bugs to eat the enemy's heart out.

And so they did.

"I wish you were here..." Shibi said softly as he looked up to the sky. "…but I'm sure you're watching over us...especially Shino" Shibi tried to smile as just one teardrop escaped his mysterious eyes that were hidden behind the glasses that he was wearing.

"Well, I am weak since I didn't get to protect my mom and all. I heard that she would be a great mom since she was kind. Dad even showed me the picture. She was really beautiful!" the child now known as Shino said excitingly but stopped to look at the ground.

Looking at the ground to think deeply and then smiled peacefully as he cupped the butterfly gently in both of his small hands.

"Thanks for visiting, mom" he whispered happily to the butterfly as he spread his arms wide for the butterfly to fly freely...

...to heaven's land.

_Dad said that when someone close to your heart dies. Eventually, someday they'll visit you by dwelling in the body of a random pretty butterfly..._

_...wonderful, isn't it?_

"I'm sure it is" a 15-year old teenager, Aburame, reminisced one of the significant memories of his childhood and took a long peaceful glance at the same butterfly that landed on his finger.

"COME ON, BUG FREAK! KURENAI-SENSEI'S WAITING FOR US, MAN!" a loud-mouthed boy that was the same age as Shino yelled as his huge dog companion was barking along with him. Of course, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru were waiting impatiently for one of their close friends.

"Coming, Kiba" Shino said simply, ignoring the insult his tempered wild friend has just said, and turned to the butterfly. "See you, mom" he said as he gestured his hand for the butterfly to fly back to paradise.

He started to walk alongside with his two friends. Yes, weirdly, he counted a dog as a friend, too.

"Finally" Kiba groaned in relief as the three walked to get to the training grounds.

"Dude, Hinata's been talking nonstop about her mother and some butterfly coming out of nowhere yesterday. Does this have to do something with you?" Kiba asked suspiciously as Shino stopped in his tracks which made Kiba and Akamaru stopped, too.

Shino just smirked that seemed familiar like his father's smirk.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kiba shouted as soon as he found out Shino was back to walking further away from him.

"Come on, Akamaru, let's go!" Kiba instructed as he turned to see a butterfly on the dog's nose.

Akamaru just barked in glee as the butterfly flew up to the sky and soon came with Kiba to catch up with Shino…**

* * *

****Do you like it? I don't know if it's fluffy but I am sure it's kinda sad and all. This is just a oneshot but if you want me to continue this then sure I can do that. Just say it in your review.**

**Well, yeah, that's what I heard. Coz there was a like a random butterfly flying around the basketball court in our school(and no, you don't see a butterfly at all in school). My classmates said that the janitor was visiting us (janitor passed away a long time. Bless his soul). Of course, I was like 'huh?'. Then they explained this theory which I believed in.**

**So do you believe in it, too? Hehe, guess not…oh well.**

**I think I made Shino OOC here but come on! A kid has got to feel this once in awhile in their childhood times, right? **

**-crickets chirping- **

**Anyway -shrugs- R&R, comments are great, critiques are never such things that make me smile and definitely, flames don't count as a trigger to make me happy.**

**Sorry if you wanted to flame or critique it's just I'm in a bad day and I don't want this day to get worse at all.**

**See you, hope you love it!!!**


End file.
